


The Return Of Seth Harper.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't Own any of the Names or the TV Series, @ Copy-write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seth Harper is Back, and He's about to set his charms on Grace Walker.

It was on a Clear Sunny Day In Bay City, on that Day, Grace Walker was walking on the sidewalk, up the front porch steps, in her arms was a bag full of groceries, she walked across the front porch, opened the storm door, she was about to put her front door key in the keyhole of the front door, when the front door mysteriously opened, She thought that It might've been either Ryan or Mark, she walked through the doorway, closed the door behind her.

"Ryan, Mark, I'm Home", Grace called but no-one answered. 

She walked through the living room, into the kitchen, she started putting the groceries away, she started doing her household chores, until she walked into the master bedroom, She looked on the bed, and was Surprised to see a sundress laying on the bed.

, She saw some shoes, a beautiful 24krt diamond necklace, she saw a note beside it, she picked it up and started reading it.

*wear this dress, and meet me at Bay City Park*, the note read. 

Grace started thinking who could've written the note, she decided to do what the note says.

About an hour later Grace arrived at Bay City Park, she was surprised to find that there was no-one there, it was all quiet, She started walking toward the water fountain that was in the middle of Bay City Park, until she saw someone standing in front of the water fountain, She was shocked to see Seth Harper, he was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, coat, socks, shoes, He was looking at her with a loving smile on his face, She started walking toward him. 

"I knew you would arrive", Seth Harper said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"What, are you doing here?, I thought you were gone for good?", Grace asked. 

"Well, I'm not, anymore, So, Shall We?", Seth Harper answered as he put out his arm to her.

"OK", Grace replied as she took his arm. 

Seth started walking with Grace around the water fountain, they started walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the water fountain, they continued walking, until they came to the Gate that was at the end of the Park, Grace saw a black limo that was waiting for them, She saw a Limo Driver, He was in his early 20's, dark black hair, dark black eyes, he was wearing black sunglasses with silver rims, He was wearing underwear and a Limo driver's uniform, and white gloves, Seth and Grace started walking toward the back seat door of the black limo, The Limo Driver Opened the back seat door of the black Limo, they went inside the back seat of the black limo, The Limo Driver closed the door, he walked around the black limo, got into the driver seat, and drove off.

Meanwhile Ryan and Mark Walker had just returned home, They went inside the house, and started looking around the house. 

"Mom, are you home?", Ryan asked. 

"Mom, Where are you?", Mark asked but there was no answer. 

"Where do you think Mom is?", Ryan asked. 

"I don't know, Mom would have never leave the house without writing a note or something", Mark answered. 

"Do you think something happened to her?", Ryan asked. 

"Well, Let's just wait 24 hours, then we'll call the police", Mark answered. 

"All Right", Ryan replied. 

They went on doing their Normal Routines, they hoped that their mom would come home soon.


	2. Face to Face with an Old Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace Walker is about to meet Face to Face with an Old Friend.

Meanwhile Grace Walker arrived at Bay City Park, she started walking across the bridge to the quiet part of the park,

Until She Heard some Music Playing in the Distance, She followed it, and saw a Tent In The Middle of the Quiet Side Of The Park, She saw a Table and Chairs underneath The Tent, She saw a Table Cloth, with a Candle In The Middle Of The Table, Plates, Napkins, Silverware, Wine Glasses, a Bottle Of Wine was chilling in an Ice Bucket, She saw two Chairs,

She Looked and was stunned to see who was sitting at the head of the Table, It was Seth Harper, He was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, coat, socks, shoes, He looked up when he saw her walking toward him, He started smiling at her as he stood up from the chair. 

"I knew you would arrive, I was so worried, I thought you would never come", Seth Harper said. 

"What are you doing here, I thought you were gone for good?", Grace asked. 

"Well, I've decided to come back, and see you again, so let's have dinner", Seth Harper answered as he took her by the hand and led her to her chair. 

She sat down on the chair, He went back to his seat, they started having some dinner, Seth Harper secretly took out a remote control, and pushed a button, some Romantic Instrumental Music started playing, He got up from his chair, walked over toward Grace Walker, he smiled at her, she smiled back at him, he took out his hand, she took his hand, he got her up from the chair, they walked a few feet away, Seth put his hand in Grace Walker's Hand, she started gasping a little when his fingertips was brushing on her back, he put a small syringe needle on her back, that was filled with chloroform and started dancing to the Romantic music.

they were dancing for over an hour, Seth Harper twirled her around and held her in his arms, she laid her head back on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

He smiled at her as he picked her lifeless body up and carried her away, Meanwhile Back at the Walker House, Ryan and Mark were still waiting for their mom to return home, until they started getting worried about her. 

"Maybe we should call the police", Ryan said. 

"No, I think we should wait 24 hours, If Mom isn't back, then we'll file a missing persons report", Mark replied. 

"I hope so", Ryan said. 

"Maybe She had car trouble and is getting the car fixed", Mark replied. 

"I hope so", Ryan replied. 

They continued doing their Normal Routines, Meanwhile at a warehouse far from Bay City, Seth Harper carried an Unconscious Grace Walker inside the warehouse, he carefully placed her on an operation table, he strapped her down, He put a large light to her head and turned it on, the bright light started flashing on her, Seth Harper was Smiling at her.

"Soon, Grace, Soon, you will be mine, you will be my wife", Seth Harper said to himself. 

Meanwhile back at the Walker House, Ryan and Mark were still getting worried about their mom, they decided to call the Police, Mark got on the telephone and called the police, about an hour later a police officer arrived at the house, The two boys started filing a Missing Persons Report.

"Has your Mother left a note saying where she was going?", The Police Officer asked. 

"No, we haven't found a note", Mark answered. 

"Has Your Mother ever received any phone calls from anyone, like a Boyfriend or someone else that she was seeing?", The Police Officer asked. 

"No, she hasn't had any phone calls", Ryan answered. 

"All Right, I'll just put it out and We'll see if there's any leads", The Police Officer said as he left the house. 

Mark and Ryan hoped that the police would find their mom, Another hour later they were sitting on the couch in the living room and was watching the News On TV, until they heard something that was shocking to them. 

"This Just In, Billionaire Seth Harper is engaged to be Married, and He's having a Live Press Conference", The News Anchorman said. 

Ryan and Mark were stunned to see their old Archenemy Seth Harper, he was wearing a fantastic Suit and Tie as he approached the Podium with a big smile on his face, he cleared his throat and waited until everyone in the room was quieted down.

"Thank you all for coming, Yes as you all know I am Back, and I've started to rebuild my company all over again, but however I cannot do it alone, In fact I have a Big Announcement to make", Seth Harper said as The people in the room started talking to each-other. 

Seth Harper looked to the door that was at the side of room, to a person that was dressed in a black suit and tie, He nodded his head, the Person dressed in a black suit and Tie opened the door, Grace Walked walked into the room, she was wearing a Tadashi Shoji Lace Gown with Matching High Heel Shoes, Her hair on her head was done up in a High Bun, She started walking toward Seth Harper as if she was in a Trance, as she approached the Podium, Seth Harper put his arm around her body. 

"I would like you to meet my Fiance Grace, She would like to say Hi, but she's a little shy right now", Seth Harper said. 

"Excuse Me, Mr. Harper, But could we get a photo of the Engaged Couple kissing?", a News Reporter asked. 

"Yes you may", Seth Harper answered as he started kissing Grace Walker on her lips.

Ryan and Mark were surprised at what they were watching,

they both looked at each-other and looked at the TV again, They decided to tell the others about it, They were stunned when they saw Her kissing Seth Harper back, Mark turned the TV Off, They hoped that nothing bad happens to their mom,


End file.
